What Happened in Real Life
by SLODLover
Summary: What happened in real life if Cole and Debby had feelings for each other. This is actually a Cebby story and my first fanfiction I wrote here.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Twister episodes:

Director: And cut. That's a wrap people, good job.

Cole: You're really great, Debby.

Debby: Aww, thanks. You're great too

(Dylan, Matt and Brenda shows up.)

Dylan: Hey guys, Matt, Brenda and I are going to dinner. Wanna come with us?

Cole and Debby: Sure

Matt: Great. I'll see you guys at the restaurant tonight.

Brenda: Yeah, I'll see you too

Debby: I gotta go, I have to change.

(With Dylan and Cole)

Dylan: Have you told her yet?

Cole: Told her what?

Dylan: That you like her

Cole: (chuckles) No. I haven't told her yet

Dylan: Why not?

Cole: I don't know how to say it. I'm waiting for the right time.

Dylan: Ok, It's your choice

(Inside Debby's dressing room)

Debby: WOW! This is so beautiful.

She was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on her table. She took the card out then reads it.

"_Hope you enjoy this beautiful bouquet of flowers. I know you love lavenders and roses. These flowers represent who you are and what kind of person you are. I'll always be there for you. _

_CM" _

Debby: I'm so touched. Who could be CM? Is he a staff in this production?


	2. Chapter 2

It's 7 o'clock and Dylan, Cole and Matt were waiting in the restaurant.

Matt: I think were so early

Cole: So? We can play, talk or just wait for them

Dylan: We can't wait, cause they just arrived

Brenda and Debby arrived at the restaurant

Brenda: Hey guys

Matt: Now that everyone is here, can we order now? I'm starving

Cole called the waiter

Waiter: Good evening, I'm gonna be your waiter for the evening. How can I be of service?

Matt: I'll have ribs

Dylan: I'll have ribs too

Brenda: Tuna Ceasar salad

Debby: Carbonara

Cole: I'll take steak – medium well

Waiter: Ok, I'll have your orders in about 15-20 minutes

And with that, the waiter left

Matt: So, what can we for 15-20 minutes?

Dylan: I don't know

Brenda: We can talk about what were going to do after the Suite Life production

Cole: That's a great idea

Matt: Me first. I'm going to college. At Stanford. I got accepted

Cole: Really? Congratulations

Dylan: Cole and I are going to college too. We got accepted at NYU. I'm taking Major in Arts and Minoring in Cooking.

Cole: And I'm Majoring at TV productions and minoring in Drama.

Brenda: That is so cool. How about you Debby? Debby? (Shouts) Debby!

Debby: Huh? What?

Brenda: What's wrong? Haven't you been listening?

Matt: The last word you said after walking in was...Carbonara.

Debby: Sorry, it's just that I'm thinking some things

Matt: What is it?

Debby: When I walk inside my dressing room earlier, I saw the most beautiful of bouquet of flowers

Brenda: Really? What kind of flowers and who sent them?

Debby: Lavenders and roses. There's a note but I don't know any CM. I don't even know if he's a part of this production.

Brenda: Whoever that "CM" is, I think he's gonna be happy when he find out that you love the flowers

After 15 minutes, the waiter returned

Waiter: Here are your orders

Waiter passes their meals

Waiter: Enjoy your meal. Call me if you need something

Dylan, Cole, Debby, Brenda, and Matt started to eat their meals.

While eating, Brenda keep asking Debby about the Flowers.

Brenda: So Debby, when you find out who is this "M", will you be happy?

Debby: I'm not just gonna be happy, I'll be thanking him.

Cole: I saw a delivery guy earlier headed to your dressing rom. I asked him who sent it, he said he can't tell anyone.

Debby: Whoever who sent them, he is so sweet. If he is a boy...

Cole interrupted Debby

Cole: OF COURSE HE'S A BOY

The 4 of them look at Cole weirdly

Cole: I mean, what girl would sent you those flowers and write a note that said "if you realize that I'll be there for you"

Debby: How did you know? I didn't even mention what was in that note

Cole: Well... Remember I told you I saw the delivery guy, I kind of read the note?

Debby: Oh... That explains it.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks Come passed and every episodes they shoot, everytime Debby go to her dressing room, there is always a bouquet of flowers.

All the cast of Suite Life were having a two-week vacation on Paris, France (City of Love) Dylan, Brenda, Cole, Debby and Matt were so excited to see in real life the city of love.

Brenda: I can't believe we're going to Paris for a vacation

Debby: I know right! I'm so excited

Cole: I can't wait to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower

Dylan: I want to go to the Louvre

Matt: And I can't wait to see the Arc de Triomphe

Brenda: Looks like we're gonna have so much fun on our vacation. I'll see you tomorrow at the airport.

That Night, Dylan and Cole are packing their stuff. Dylan started a conversation with Cole

Dylan: When are you gonna tell her?

Cole: Tell who and tell what?

Dylan: Debby. Tell her what you really feel

Cole: I haven't really plan that

Dylan: You better plan it. We're going to THE city of LOVE afterall. If you tried to tell her on our first day there, then there's a possibility that you might have a week with her on Paris.

Cole: You have a point

Dylan: Think about it, Bro

Dylan left Cole's room. Cole is finished packing and Dylan's words kept entering his mind. Cole just shrugged it off then slept.

The next day, all 5 of them were so excited for their vacation. Their flight in 10 in the morning. The twins got to the airport first. After 15 minutes, Matt came.

Matt: How long you guys arrived?

Cole: Just 15 minutes before you came.

Matt: Are the girls here yet?

Dylan: Not yet

Matt: We can just wait for them, afterall, we have a hour till boarding time.

The 3 boys talk about some guys stuff and what they're gonna do on Paris when they get there. After waiting for 30 minutes, the girls arrived.

Matt: Morning Girls

Dylan: What took you girls so long.

Brenda: There was a huge traffic

Debby: And we had to convince the taxi driver to speed up

Cole: Oh, That explains it

After 15 minutes, it's boarding time. Before they come inside, they ask where they would be sitting.

Dylan: So guys, where are your seats gonna be?

Matt: I'll be sitting at (looks at his ticket) L3

Dylan: Really? I'm sitting at K3

Matt: Oh Great. What about you Brenda?

Brenda: I'm in A1

Dylan: WHAT?

Matt: How?

Brenda: I don't know, but I'm liking it! Cole? Debby?

Debby: I'm in D7

Cole: Really? What a coincidence!

Debby: What?

Cole: I'll be sitting at D6

Debby: (smiles) Looks like we're gonna be seatmates

Cole smiles back


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got in the airplane, the stewardess gave them their meals/snacks/drinks. After 2 hours, every passenger had fallen asleep. After 1 hour, Cole woke up and realized that Debby's head was resting on his shoulder. Of course, Cole knew that moment weren't going to last so he just enjoys it then he went to sleep again. After 30 minutes, all the passengers were awake because of the call of the flight attendant. Debby realized that her head was on Cole's shoulder.

Debby; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

Cole: Don't worry about it (smiles) I'm fine with it.

Debby: You sure?

Cole: Yeah

Debby: Ok, Then (smiles)

After 15 minutes, the plane landed. All 5 of them went to the baggage claimer then took their luggages. They took the shuttle service to their hotel. All of them have separate rooms, even the twins have separate rooms. When Debby, got to her room, she unpack all of her stuff but she stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She saw a delivery man carrying a red vase with Daisies and Oriental Lilies.

Delivery man: Flowers for Miss Debby Ryan

Debby: That's me

Delivery Man: These are for you. Just sign here

Debby signed on the clipboard

Delivery Man: Enjoy your flowers

Debby: Thanks

Debby took the note then reads it

"_You're probably wondering right now how the flowers came up to Paris. I just hope you love each and every one of them. I'm confusing you right now am I/ I know you're brave enough, if you would like to see you I really am, meet me on the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7 tonight. I'll be waiting._

_CM"_

Debby was so touched. She would like to meet CM, she look at her clock and it says 4:30. She got 2 hours to spare so she decided to continue her unpacking. She was so excited.

With Dylan and Cole

Dylan goes to Cole's room and knock. Cole's opens it.

Cole: What are you doing here?

Dylan: I just finished unpacking my things. What are you doing tonight?

Cole: Well, I've been thinking, since this is the first time I've been in Paris and I don't wanna miss every single detail about it. I think I'm gonna go sightseeing.

Dylan: All by yourself?

Cole: Yeah

Dylan: Take Debby with you

Cole:(pause) I don't know.

Dylan: Just tell her already so you can have a special night tonight. Matt and I are going to the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe.

Dylan left Cole's room.

Cole: You never know...

Back With Debby

Debby finished unpaking her stuff at 5:30. She decided to take a rest for a little while, then she took a shower then got dressed and head off to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there, she saw rose petals heading towards a dinner table. She saw another bouquet of flowers until she heard a voice around her

"You Came"

Debby turned around to look who it is. When she did, the person was kind of tall with blonde hair and in a tuxedo but Debby couldn't see his face because he was turned back, but Debby kind of familiarize it.

Debby: Cole?


	5. Chapter 5

Debby: Cole? Is that you?

CM: Yeah, it's me

Debby: What are you doing here?

Cole: Actually, I...uh...was the one... who sent you all those flowers

Debby: That was you?

Cole: Yeah

Debby: why?

Cole: Remember the first note?

Debby: Yeah

Cole: All the words on that letter, I mean all of it. I...kinda...have a ...uh...crush on you. I've been hiding my feelings for a very, very long time. I tried so many times to tell you this but I'm also scared... scared that our friendship might be ruined, I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship...

Cole stopped talking when he felt a pair of lips connected to his

Cole: (confuse) What happened?

Debby: You were talking a lot and wouldn't let me speak so I found a way to shut you up. Look Cole, I know that feeling, cause i have the same about you

Cole: You do?

Debby: Yeah

Cole: since when?

Debby; when we're taping the episode My Sister's Keeper. Since that, everytime our characters have a kissing scene or a romantic scenes, I just don't feel like acting it, maybe that's why some of my friends are telling I'm great at acting when you're right in front of me.

Cole: I know that feeling

Cole and Debby smiled at each other

Debby; I guess we do have something in common

Cole: I guess we do and I guess I have a date when I go sightseeing in Paris...and a girlfriend?

Debby leaned and kissed Cole on the lips

Debby: Does that answer your question?

Cole: I think so (laughs)

Both leaned in then hugged each other. When they broke apart, Debby spoke

Debby: I notice you prepare a dinner for two

Cole: Well... If it's okay with you, I would ask you on a date

Debby: You're the sweetest guy ever

Cole: (confuse) Why's that?

Debby: Cause you tell about your feelings first before asking out on a date. And we are in the city of love.

Cole: I'm just glad I'm not like the other guys.

Debby and Cole laughed

Debby's POV

Cole escorted me to the table. He pulled out a chair for me to sit on it. He is such a gentleman. No wonder fan girls like him so much and wanted to be his girlfriend.

Cole: You do know the rumours don't stop, right?

Debby: What rumours?

Cole: About us going together, you know, Cebby?

Debby: Yeah, but I wanna keep our relationship low-profile first

Cole: Sure

Debby: You're not gonna question it?

Cole: Why should I? Whatever decision you make, I'll be fine with it

Debby: Are you sure?

Cole: Of course *smiles*

Debby: You really are the sweetest guy ever *smiles*

Cole: I know that *laughs*

Debby also laughed

This night is so much fun, especially when you have Cole as your date. He is such a gentleman. This dinner is perfect, the dinner finished at 9 o'clock. Cole and I decided to explore Paris a little bit. We're walking hand in hand, and while walking, we talked a bit

Cole: You know, I would like to cherish and gain in my memory what happened and what will happen everytime I have you with me here in Paris.

Debby: Me too. But, only here in Paris? Not in California?

Cole: Of course I'll cherish them also, as long as you're here beside me.

Debby: *giggles* Me too, Cole.

Cole: What do you think will happen if people find out about us?

Debby: They're just gonna deal with it. And, but what if, you're fans hate me, you know, like Selena Gomez?

Cole: And they're gonna have to deal with me. I'm here to protect you. But I think my fans won't hate you, they've been wishing years and years for us to be together. *smiles*

Debby: I guess I have to thanked them for wishing that. I also think my fans wish it also everyday

Cole: It inspires them from your song "A wish comes true everyday" because a wish does comes true everyday

Debby: *laughs* Thanks for that information

After we talked, we spotted a museum near the Eiffel Tower, we wanted to go in but it was closed already, and we realized the time, It's nearly midnight. We headed back to the hotel and Cole offers to walk me back to my room. Which of course I gladly accept.

Cole's POV

I offer to walk Debby back to her room, and she accepted. This night is so much perfect than I thought it would be.

Debby: Here we are. Thank you so much

Cole: For what?

Debby: For an amazing night, I really had fun spending my first day on Paris with you.

Cole: You're very welcome. In fact, I should be the one thanking you

Debby: For what?

Cole: That you actually came. I don't know what I would do if you didn't. And for being my girlfriend.

Debby and Cole smiles

Debby: I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you didn't told me about your feelings

Cole: I wanted to tell you about it a long time ago, but I couldn't so I waited for the right time, and we're in Paris right now so I think it's time

Debby: Well, the long wait is over

Cole: But it's worth it

Debby and Cole smiled at each other

Debby: Thanks again Cole. Goodnight

We both leaned in then connected our lips with each other. After a few seconds, we broke apart. Debby entered hew room and I'm outside. I go back to my room. Debby is finally my girlfriend. After our dinner together, I can't erase the smile on my face. I'm just so happy that Debby and I are finally together. I think this vacation is going to be a romantic one.

Debby's POV

After Cole and I kissed, I feel some butterflies in my stomach and some sparks fly. I think I'm gonna get used of kissing his very soft lips. I really can't believe that Cole and I are together now. I'm finally with the man that I think about everyday. I think I'm gonna have a good dream tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day:

Cole woke up at 6am. He remembered what happened last night at the Eiffel Tower. He was so happy that him and Debby are finally together. At 6:15, he got up then showered, change to new clothes, brushed his teeth, then decided to have a buffet breakfast at the dining room.

At exactly 7:15, he got to the dining room. He got what he wanted to eat, he found an empty table then placed his plate in it.

Debby woke up at the same time as Cole did, she showered, change to new clothes, brushed her teeth, she put a little make up then proceeded to the dining room to have a buffet breakfast. She got there at 7:30. She picked and decided what she wanted to eat. When she's looking for an empty table, she spotted Cole reading the newspaper. She walk up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked Debby

Cole looked up from his newspaper, and he saw Debby standing in front of him.

"Debby, I didn't see there. How long have you been here?" Cole asked

"Just a few minutes ago" Debby responded

Debby leaned in and gave Cole a goodmorning kiss

Cole pulled a chair for Debby

"How was your sleep?" Cole asked

"Perfect. How's yours" Debby responded

"I can't sleep last night" said Cole

"Really? Why not?" asks with concern

"Cause I kept remembering what happened last night, I can't erase a smile on my face" *smiles*

"Awww, you're so sweet"

While eating their breakfast, the newly couple talk about some things and shared a few laughs. They were talking about what they will do for the day.

Dylan, Brenda and Matt walked in into the dining room. Matt were looking around the dining room. He spotted Cole and Debby laughing. He turned to Dylan

"Did something happen that I should know about" Matt asked

"No, why?" Dylan responded

Matt pointed Cole and Debby to Dylan and Brenda

"Maybe they're just laughing" Dylan said

"Yeah, and if something did happen, they'll us what it is. I say let's get our food and approach them after" said Brenda

They boys agreed cause they're all starving. They roam around the tables and picked out what they wanted to eat. Matt finished first. He took a look again on Cole and Debby. He can't believe what he is seeing.

"Dylan! Brenda! Come here, quickly!" Matt said

"What is it now?" Dylan asked

Matt pointed Cole and Debby to them

"Oh my..." Brenda said shocked

Dylan, Matt and Brenda were so shocked of what they're seeing. They quickly approach Cole and Debby. Dylan cleared his throat. Cole and Debby looked up... surprised

"Hey guys. Goodmorning!" Cole said

"What just happened?" Brenda asked

"What?" said Debby

"We saw you two kissing!" said Matt

"You did?" Cole responded

*crosses arms* "Care to explain" Dylan said

"Would you all take your seats first?" Cole asks

Dylan, Matt and Brenda take their seats

"Dylan, do you remember when I told you I'll go sightseeing last night" Cole asks Dylan

"Yeah" Dylan said

"Remember when I told you guys about the flowers on my dressing room?" said Debby

"How can I forget, you tell me that everyday" said Brenda

"Well, last night, I received another bouquet and a letter that says *meet me on the top of the Eiffel Tower at 7* so that's what I did. When I got to the top of the tower, I saw Cole standing" Debby said with a smile

"I told her I was the one sending her all the flowers" Cole continued

"Aww, that's so romantic" said Brenda

"Then what happens" Matt asks

"I finally told her that I like her and then she said she likes me back" Cole said

"Then I notice this "dinner for two" table on the Eiffel Tower. He then ask me on a date" Debby said

"Our VERY first date" Cole said with a smile

"So Cebby finally happened?" Dylan asks

"Yeah but we just want to make it a low-profile first" responded

"Just be careful, paparazzi could be anywhere" Brenda said

"I just hope they're not in Paris right now. I want to spend this vacation with my new girlfriend romantically" said Cole

Debby giggled with the way her character, Bailey giggled. She then gave Cole a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I wish you all the best" Matt said

"Thanks" Debby and Cole said at the same time

"And Debby, thanks" Dylan said

"For what?" Debby responded

"For making Cole happy right now, if you make him like that, he won't complain to me why he can't confess his feelings for you" Dylan said

"Don't worry, *looks at Cole* I think I got that under control" Debby said

"And since you're both in Paris right now, spend your time right in the city of love" Brenda said

"Sure" Cole said

After breakfast, Debby and Cole, Matt and Dylan, and Brenda part their ways and go in their destination. Dylan and Matt said they plan to visit the Louvre, Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame. They also plan to buy souvenirs after each stop. As for Brenda, since she has been in Paris many times, she just went to the mall and started shopping. And as for Cole and Debby, they went to the Eiffel Tower again to take a picture of it. They checked if the museum near the tower was open. Luckily, it was, so they explore the Quai-Branly museum. They also bought souvenirs for them to bring back home. After the museum, they went to the Arc de Triomphe, they also took a picture of it. They went to Champs-Elysees and while they are there, they took a picture of it and then another shot for the both of them. While exploring all of Paris, which they can't do for just one day, they saw a friend of theirs also exploring.

"Is that Zoey" Debby asks

Cole looked where Debby is pointing

"It might be Zoey, she has the same hair. We can actually find out if we approach her" Cole said

"Good idea" Debby responded

Cole and Debby walk towards the girl

"Zoey?"

The girl turned around, and she is Zoey

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Zoey said

"The producers of the Suite Life gave us a one-week vacation" Cole said

"What are you doing here?" Debby asks

"Just a trip with my family" Zoey responded

Zoey smiled at them. She notice that Debby and Cole are holding each others hand

"Is there something that I should know about?" Zoey said

"Know about what?" Debby said

"You were holding hands" Zoey said

"Oh, that. Cole confesses his crush for me last night at the Eiffel Tower" Debby said

"Really? That's really romantic" Zoey said

"Why does everyone keeps saying that?" Cole interrupted

"Because it is really romantic" Debby said

"So Zoey, have you seen Dylan, Matt and Brenda yet?" Cole said

"Not yet, I just got here last night" Zoey said

"Maybe we can have dinner together tonight with them" Debby said

"I appreciate that" Zoey said

"Good, I'll them later for the invitation" Debby said

After their conversation, they part their ways. Cole and Debby explore Paris a little more and got back to their hotel rooms. They called Dylan, Matt and Brenda for the dinner. Luckily, they all accepted the invite and they were supposed to be in the restaurant at 7pm.


End file.
